Harmonies and Melodies
by Feyre Archeon
Summary: Ghanith Fluff. Starts with Tanith singing. AN: Ghastly is alive, Ghanith has a daughter
1. Roxy

_All is calm_

 _And I can hear things_

Taniths beautiful voice drifted in from the nursery, where Roxy slept. Ghastly watched from the doorway as Tanith waltzed around the room with Roxy in her arms.

 _In my arms_

 _You are sleeping_

After several laps around the small room, Tanith nestled her daughter into the thick bundle of blankets. Brushing Roxy's hair back from her head, Tanith leaned down and kissed her daughter on the head. Stepping back, she just watched her daughter drift into dreamland.

Stepping forward, Ghastly moved behind Tanith. Sliding his arms around her waist, he tugged her into his warmth. Tanith sighed in contentment, leaning back and resting her head on her husbands shoulder. Ghaslty rested his chin on top of her head and they just stood and watched their peaceful daughter.

 **Ghastly's POV**

Every time Ghastly blinked, images of life before ghosted across his eyelids. The memories of the battles he fought in. Tanith coming back from the field, limping and bleeding profoundly.

Sometimes he would jolt awake at night from the nightmares. The horrors that his mind imagined. The startlingly real images of his dead wife and daughter.

He gripped Tanith tighter, holding her to him. Cradling her in his arms.

"I love you,"he breathed into her hair. Ghastly whispered those same words to her as they climb into bed. He whispered the same words to her as they drifted off to sleep. Ghastly would whisper those same words forever.

 **Tanith's POV**

She loved him. She always would. But she couldn't help but feel guilty at all the guilt she caused him, when she was a remnant. What she had done, the horror she had caused him was unforgivable. And it was wrong to feel remorse when Billy-Ray died. She shouldn't have cried out to him when the blade cut his throat. She wished she could change what she had done, wished that she wasn't the b***h that made him wake in the middle of the night, plagued with unwanted nightmares.

There were two words that she whispered to him once he was asleep. Two words that weighed on her twenty-four seven. Two words that were probably the only apology she could give.

I'm sorry...

 **Roxy's POV**

She couldn't walk. Couldn't talk. Couldn't tell them how she felt. But these two people in her life, her mother and father, all she could feel from them was overwhelming love. Love for her, love for their friends and most of all love for one another.


	2. Refusing to Sleep

It was still dark outside, the stars still dancing across the slowly colouring sky. The nursery was lit by the moon shining in through the open window. Tanith sat with her legs curled up to her chest and a book in her lap. In the grand armchair that sat in the corner of the room. She sighed, lifting her head to look across at the crib in the center of the room. Roxy slept peacefully inside, cocooned inside a nest of blankets.

* * *

Ghastly jolted awake to cool sheets and blankets. He turned his head to look at the clock on his bedside table, which read 3:47. He sighed turning over to see his empty bed, panic streaked through him. _Tanith? Tanith?!_ Ghastly scrambled to get up and tugged on some pants and a shirt. He moved down the stairs swiftly and silently. His homing beacon called him towards the nursery, so that's where he ended up, standing in the doorway watching his wife rock his daughter in her arms. He breathed in and out, calming his restless mind and stilling his body's frantic movements. "Tanith, darling, you gave me a heart attack," he murmured. "You need to sleep."

* * *

Tanith watched as her daughters eyes fluttered open. She made a small wounded sound in the back of her throat and Tanith leapt to her feet, sweeping her daughter into her arms and beginning to softly rock her. She knew Ghastly was awake, and panicking from the way Roxy had woken up. Their daughter only ever went to sleep when she knew both Ghastly and Tanith were asleep. Tanith heard soft footfalls coming down the stairs and she guessed it was her husband. She smiled softly at his relived breath and only half-payed attention to his relieved words.

* * *

Roxy listened to her mother's melodic voice. "Sleep's overrated." She watched as her father approached them, slid an arm around her waist and held her tight. "No, it isn't. You need your energy." She heard her mother's sigh and felt her slight pain. "I can't," she whispered. "I'm sorry, but I can't." Her father kissed her mother on her cheek and gently lifted Roxy out of her arms. "At least rest your body," he breathed. "Please?" Tanith didn't answer, but Roxy felt the answer take root inside of her. No, she wasn't going to sleep. She was so damn tired, but she wasn't going to sleep.

Tanith knew her daughter could feel her every emotion as she turned away and padded out to the porch, tugging her coat and helmet on before striding out the door. She recalled the small hand written note she'd left Ghastly, the one she knew explained nothing but was all she could give.

 _I'm going out. I'll be back later… Tanith x_

* * *

You can't really blame the girl for not being able to sleep, can you? She was a soulless monster and now everyone thinks she's good while she still feels guilty. Poor Tanith

Okay so I have some recommendations that I hope you'll like…

Songs: I'm really into Logic right now so songs like 1 - 800 – 273 – 8255 and Everyday. I also really love Learn to Let Go by Kesha.

TV Shows/Movies: I sooooo badly wanted to see Avengers: Infinity War! Was it amazing? I tried to convince my mum but I didn't get lucky enough. A TV show you might enjoy is Shadowhunters, I've read the books as well and there is quite a difference between the two, but I enjoy it anyway.

Books: People, this is Fan Fiction, I am going to recommend a book or two. If you're reading this I'd hope you've read Skullduggery Pleasant, but if not, please do. I'm also going to recommend a manga, which is called Assassination Classroom. My friend recommended it to me and I'm recommending it to you. Also, I'd like to recommend my friend to you. Her pen name's FlyingHamburgerRider and she's is really awesome.

Kay, so if you actually read this whole thing, thanks. I'll try to update when I can, I'll be more organized eventually.

~ Feyre


End file.
